3 Words
by asagi471
Summary: [AU] It was only 3 words. 3 little words. How hard was it to say it?


**A/N: I found this really, really useful blog called "Imagine Your OTP..." on tumblr. It gives out many useful prompts for those who want to write some fluffy about their OTP. Highly worth a visit. ;)**

**Prompt: "****Imagine person A of your OTP fretting over wanting to say "I love you" to person B but not being sure if it's too soon or if they'll share they're feelings but they gather up the courage and meekly say "I love you" and person B smiles and says "I love you too" and they share a long kiss."**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Mashima.**

* * *

**3 Words**

_I know I'm a punk. I know I'm a troublemaker. I know I'm bad. I thought I would never fall in love. In love with a petite, shy bookworm, nonetheless. _

* * *

"A-ano... G-Gajeel!"

"Huh?"

Levy flushed, making her stutter in her words. Her fingers fumbled with the book cover in her hands. Her doe-brown eyes refused to look at his, but instead, she stared down at her "I love books" bookmark.

She cursed at her ability to be easily embarrassed. "E-eto... C-can you meet me u-up at the roof top in 10 minutes? I-I swear I won't waste your time..."

His eyebrow rose, fascinated. "Uh... Sure?"

Her heart leaped for a brief second. "R-really!? Thank you!" She turned her back to him, jogging again.

He watched as she stopped to turn around, flashing him her signature cute grin and wave.

'_I can do this!'_ the petite girl thought to herself, determinedly raising up a fist.

* * *

**[With Levy]**

"So? Did you do it?"

Levy's blue hair whipped in the air as her head bobbed up and down. She looked extremely happy, stars in her eyes. Lucy swore she looked like her friend had run 3 laps around the whole school, which was quite a feat for even the most athletic students in campus.

Lucy Heartfilia flipped her hair over her shoulder. "That's great! Now you can tell him how you feel!" she cheered, exultant for her friend. But her chocolate eyes dimmed when Levy's face suddenly changed from jubilant to grim. A frown made its way onto Lucy's lips. "What's wrong? I thought you were happy?"

"Y-yeah... But..."

The blonde laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up. "But...?"

"But... What if he doesn't feel the same? What if I confess too soon and screw everything up? I can never look at him the same way again..."

The young blonde brought the bluenette in for a motherly hug. "Levy... You won't know how he feels unless you try. Besides, I have a feeling it'd go alright." she reassured, rubbing gentle circles on Levy's back.

"O-okay... I trust you...! Thank you, Lu-chan!"

She smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

* * *

**[With Gajeel]**

"Dude. Was that Levy with you just a while ago?"

Gajeel's head nodded, signaling him to continue.

"Levy? As in, _Levy McGarden_?"

Gajeel sighed. "Yes. What about her, Stripper?" He crossed his arms, which had piercings all over it.

"It's just... wow... I never would have thought that Levy, of all people, would come talk to you." Gray's voice coolly pointed out; his shirt mysteriously disappeared just 5 seconds ago.

He quirked his head to the side. "I still don't see how that is shocking."

"Well, imagine: sweet, shy, bookworm Levy talking to big, bad, punkish Gajeel." Gray put one arm around Gajeel and the other arm moving in front of them for emphasis. "Quite the image, huh?"

A slight tinge of pink appeared, showing his embarrassment. "Tch. I swear, something is wrong is wrong with you, Fullbuster. And I'm not talking about your stripping habit either."

Gray's eyes locked on Gajeel's pink face, but said nothing of it. "Well, you can blame Fire Breath for that."

"I sure will." He glanced at the clock. "Gotta go. I'm meeting Levy at the roof now."

"Okay. I assume you'll tell me what happened, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, bye. I'm gonna go bother Flame Freak now."

"Have fun."

"You too."

* * *

"So? What did you wanna talk about?" His hands casually found its way in his pockets.

She stood her ground, but her head hung low. "I-I want to say..." Her voice wavered at the end.

"Huh? What did you say?" He stepped closer, leaning down so that he could hear.

His feet appeared in her line of vision, making her blush a deep red. "I just want to say... I... I..."

"You... You... what?" he lightly teased, a smirk on his pierced face.

"I... I!" she said with more emotion in her voice, making raise up in volume a little. She planned on yelling it out, but when she looked up, she almost fainted. Why?

Because his face was at least 3 inches away from her own face.

Her breath hitched audibly; her eyes widened to the size of baseballs, her face turned into that of a cherry tomato.

"Love... you..." she whispered meekly, resembling a squeaky mouse. Her head went back down, eyes looking glossy from the extreme nervousness of her beating heart. One could see the steam emitting from her head like a steam train.

She shut her eyes, awaiting for a harsh rejection. But all she felt was... a gentle pat on the head? And a finger under her chin!?

"Oi, Shorty Bookworm."

She remained dumbstruck as she stared into his eyes. She waited for him to resume talking patiently.

"Ya know," He leaned in even more closer; only 1 inch apart. "I love you too. Ever since day one."

He closed the gap.

She happily and tearfully returned it.

* * *

_I love her. Ever since day one; that day._

_That day when I selected you as my next victim, and you actually stood up to me. You actually threw your book at my face and you even had the gall to kick me in the shin. You were scared, but you even pushed me in the fountain. It shocked me so much that I fell in, even though I would be still as a statue if it was someone else. Till that day, you've caught my interest. _

_And at first, you were still scared around me; you scurried away like a little mouse whenever I came near ya. The guys told me to be kind to you, so I thought about it and I actually did. You thought we could be friends, but it actually went farther than that._

_I thought we would just be friends since we got along great (after a couple of failed attempts at talking to you)._

_But no._

_I fell in love._

_I fell in love with cute, little, bookworm Levy._

_Yeah, and life went on because I totally suck at writing in a journal and now I want to __**destroy**__ it! _

* * *

"Levy! Why did ya make me buy this journal in the first place!?"

"So that you could record your thoughts and feeling on it!"

"Well, screw this journal! Ugh! I'm no good at writing!"

"Why? What did you write about?"

"N-nothing!"

"Awww! You wrote something! Now, I wanna see!~ Look, the baby wants to see it too!"

"I said, NOTHING!"

"Your father is such a party pooper, right, Ruri?" Levy played with Ruri's little hands, the latter laughing gleefully.

He blushed. "Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: I felt generous, so I wrote two fanfics in one day (one is SasuSaku). Yeah...! :D**

**I wasn't going to add the journal and baby stuff, but it just... came to me, you know? I felt like I had to add it. It was just so beautiful in my head...**

**Anyways, this is my first Gajevy and Fairy Tail fanfic, so I hope I did everything correctly. (But I thought Gajeel and Levy were seriously OOC.)**

**You know the routine: Fav/Review.**


End file.
